


Soporific - Halloween Party

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1263]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Vance decides that a Halloween Party is the best way to get the agency to relax. He doesn't quite expect the MCRT's behavior, however.





	Soporific - Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/15/2002 for the word [soporific](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/10/15/soporific).
> 
> soporific[sop-uh-rif-ik, soh-puh-]  
> adjective  
> causing or tending to cause sleep.  
> pertaining to or characterized by sleep or sleepiness; sleepy; drowsy.  
> noun  
> something that causes sleep, as a medicine or drug.
> 
> This is for prompt #4 of the October 2018 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/151771.html).

Vance shook his head as he watched the Halloween party going on around him. It wasn’t the norm for NCIS to sponsor a Halloween party, but the agency as a whole had been pushing themselves these past few months. With terrorism on the rise, the general crime rate had gone up, so of course crimes involving Navy and Marines had increased as well. 

It wasn’t just the MCRT. Every team in this building and all the others had been pushing themselves to the limit. He knew they needed a chance to unwind.

He’d made sure that Cynthia understood that the alcohol should flow freely at this party and to make sure that there were plenty of cabs waiting as the night drew to a close and that NCIS covered the cab fare. He didn’t want any accidents. He just wanted people to unwind and destress a bit.

Honestly, he hadn’t been thinking about a Halloween party until he’d overheard Sciuto and McGee discussing their costumes. That’s when it hit him that this would be the perfect way for people to unwind. He’d made it a costume party in an attempt to encourage as much unwinding and having fun as he possibly could.

Of course, it was impossible to have a Halloween party without candy, so there was a whole table dedicated to Halloween candy in addition to the standard catered buffet tables for people to snack on that were healthier. He was actually feeling rather proud of himself for this idea. People were obviously having fun and relaxing, if perhaps enjoying a bit too much to drink, but as it was a Friday evening and most of them didn’t have to report until Monday Vance didn’t worry too much.

He did wonder how many of them would regret the amount they'd drank when they remembered groping his ass tomorrow or Monday or whatever. It was a good thing he was open minded when it came to people's sexuality as he'd been groped by more men than women so far tonight. In fact, he was pretty sure every member of the MCRT had groped his ass.

Miss Sciuto had been the first under the guise of a hug. He'd calmly moved her hands off his ass and she'd just giggled and returned to the party. He hadn't really been surprised when the consummate frat boy, DiNozzo, had followed it up with an ass pat and “Lookin’ good, Director.”

Ziva had been next, barely a brush as she quickly squeezed his derriere before moving on. Even Ducky and Jimmy had gotten in on it. Supposedly they’d been rating firmness of the asses at the party for medical reasons or something.

Vance hadn’t believed a word of it, but he’d let them have their fun. Vance had been sure that McGee was too scared of him to touch his ass, but he’d been proven wrong as first Gibbs and then McGee brushed passed him, somehow managing to brush their hand against his posterior. Vance wasn’t sure what to make of it.

Was there a bet about how many inappropriate touches it would take for him to snap? He couldn’t understand why the whole team had felt the need to touch him there otherwise. It didn’t make sense, but for now the party was at an end for him.

People always relaxed more with the director gone, so Vance took his leave making sure to say goodbye to each and every person and wish them a good time. The entire MCRT were all gathered together as he went to say goodbye to them. He wondered if he should bring up the ass grabbing or if they would reveal what was going on before he left.

They’d all clearly had a lot to drink. A soporific Abby was cuddled into Ziva’s lap after tiring herself out dancing. Tony sat on Gibbs’ lap and even McGee and Jimmy were a lot closer than Vance had expected. Ducky seemed the odd man out as far as the couples were concerned, but it was clear that he didn’t feel out of place in the slightest. 

As Vance bid them goodbye, he couldn’t help wondering just exactly who would end up having sex with whom before the night was over. He wouldn’t judge either way, but he had a feeling that Monday would be very interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 8 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 8 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
